The Birthday Wish
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: REWRITTEN! Sora and Riku broke up 8 years ago because of something, but what happens when that little something brings them back together? Past Mpreg. *Note, I used my OC's Molly and Holly from 'Family Therapy' and mentioned a future OC of mine called Scarlett.


**Me: Hellur, how you durrin'?**

**Riku: Really? You choose this one moment to act like Madea?**

**Me: Well, excuuuuuuse me Princess Riku! I thought I'd use it 'cuz I saw Madea's Witness Protection earlier this summer.**

**Sora: HA! Princess Riku!**

**Me: Well anyways, I thought I'd tell people that the story is from different POV's.**

**Sora: That reminds me, why do we have to fight?**

**Me: 'Cuz I said so. Remember: Sora and Riku are owned by Square Enix, and Soku's owned by the person that created her. On with the story.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Today's the day I finally tell Riku the news that he's gonna be a father. I hope he stays with me, even though I'm seventeen and he's eighteen. I knocked on the door to his house, I had to wait a few minutes because Riku's filling out an application for college. When he finally came down and answered the door, he looked at me with an annoyed face and eyed my stomach.**_

_**"Hi Riku." I said trying to smile, he probably found out already.**_

_**"Sora, are you really pregnant?"**_

_**"Yes." Somethings telling me that he's gonna leave me.**_

_**"I'm not helping you raise that thing."**_

_**"How dare you call our daughter a thing!" I snapped.**_

_**"It's a thing Sora!"**_

_**"Give me one good reason!"**_

_**"ONE OBVIOUS PROBLEM GUYS DON'T HAVE BABIES!"**_

_**"I'M KEEPING HER AND THAT'S THAT!"**_

_**"THEN KEEP ME OUT OF THAT THINGS LIFE!"**_

_**"FINE! BUT ONE DAY IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, THE DOORS WILL BE WIDE OPEN!"**_

_**"REMEMBER THIS: IT'S HER FAULT SHE ISN'T GONNA HAVE A DAD IN HER FUTURE!" He said as he closed the door in my face. I then put my hand on my four month baby bump and rubbed circles around her.**_

_**"Don't listen to him Soku, it's not your fault. I'll never blame you."**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I woke up in my bed with my daughter next to me, wasn't there something important today? Oh, today's her eighth birthday. Good thing it's summer so she has a few weeks off from Destiny High. Yeah, she's really smart which is why she's in high school right now. I quietly slipped out of bed trying not to wake her up. As I went down to the kitchen to pull out her favortie cereal, I couldn't help but think of Riku. I wish he were here right now because then I wouldn't have to work at a crumby job I hate. Don't get me wrong. I love being the manager of a bank, but it gets tiring sometimes. I don't even mind it when I have to run errands for the King. Good thing all the heartless are gone so now I have time to spend with Soku. I heard footsteps come up behind me, she's up.

"Hey Mommy."

"Hey Soku, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"What do you wanna do for your birthday?"

"Can we go out to the island where you and Daddy used to play?"

"Sure. Do you want to know something about your father too?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Well, your father had the most gorgeous eyes. When we were younger it was rumored that if you looked into them long enough, you'd forget who you are for a moment. And it's true even today, I still hear gossip around town about it whenver I'm out shopping. We were best friends, even when his heart went to darkness, and when I found him."

"Is that true Mommy?"

"It's true, when I was first realizing my feelings for him I would always look into his eyes whenever and forget who I was. You can ask Roxas, he used to date your father before he left him for me." I then looked down as I said that.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because, I'm the reason that you and Daddy aren't together right now." I then knelt to her level and lifted her head so I can see her blue and aquamarine eyes.

"Soku, it's not your fault. It's your father's fault for not wanting to raise a sweet, intelligent and beautiful little girl like you. Don't blame yourself sweetie, I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now." I said kissing her cheek. "As long as we have eachother, everything's alright."

"You're right. As long as I have you, I'm never alone."

"That's right, now go eat your breakfast, wash up and get dressed. We gotta get out to the island." So she ate her breakfast, washed up and got dressd, but before we left I put a candle in a cupcake.

"What's this Mommy?"

"You didn't make your birthday wish yet. Make a wish, then blow out the candle."

"Okay." She closed her eyes for a few seconds then blew out the candle. I wish I knew what her wish was. When we got to the island dock, there was already a guy on the other island, but luckily there were two boats at the main island dock. As we were coming closer and closer to the island the mysterious man looked more famiiar. After we finally got to the island Soku immediatly went for the paopu tree where the man was sitting. After I finally caught up with her, she was sitting with the man on the tree. Wait he looks familiar.

"Soku, you kow I can't run that fast anymore. Wait up next time."

"Sorry Mommy. Oh, this is my Mommy, sir." When the guy turned around to see me my heart stopped. It was Riku. Talking to my daughter. The daughter he didn't want to take responsibility for.

"Sora."

"Riku." Soku just looked at us confused.

"Mommy? Who is this guy?" I looked at Riku, then her. Oh, I can't lie to her. She's so young.

"He's your father." Riku went wide eyed, and Soku smiled.

"My wish came true."

"Wish?" Riku asked.

"My birthday wish. I wished I could meet my Daddy. It came true!" She said jumping and clapping while me and Riku looked at each other with a little bit of anger.

"Soku, go play around the island while me and your father talk."

"Okay." she said as she skipped off to go explore the island. Riku came up to me and smiled.

"That was our daughter?"

"Yes. She's actually learned that her father didn't want to raise her." I snapped.

"Sora, the thing about that is, I did wanna raise her and I still do." I looked at him in disbelief.

"No you don't."

"I do!"

"Where were you when she had nightmares? Where were you when she scraped her legs? Where were you when she lost her first tooth? Where were you when she needed her father with her, when she got teased to no end about how she doesn't have her father in her life? Where were you when she started high school and wanted someone to tell her it was alright to be in a place where she was different from someone? Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, believe me. From the day I found out I wanted to be with you. I've wanted to raise her and be with you and her these past eight years."

"If you wanted to raise her so bad then why did you break up with me?"

"Because, when I found out from an ultrasound photo you accidentally left in my car I was happy and scared, then when my parents found out. Let's just say they weren't as happy as I thought they would be. Oh yeah,the cause of our break-up, good ol' Mom and Dad. They said that if I stayed with you, our baby would be the exact reason I wouldn't be able to go to college. After I closed the door I went up to my room crying knowing that I just lost the two greatest things that happened to me. When Axel came by my apartment on her first birthday, he handed me a picture of her that I still have in my wallet. I know that she started high school last year. When I found out I said to myself 'My little girl must be really smart.' I would've called, but I knew that after what I did you wouldn't wanna talk to me anymore, I can't blame you. I wouldn't talk to me either. I remember when you said that if I wanna come back then those doors would be open. Are they still open?" I found myself crying, then I nodded and hugged him.

"Yes, those doors are still open."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." We were hugging for a few minutes until we heard a high pitched scream, we both snapped out of our hug and followed the scream until we saw her on the ground holding her left arm.

"Soku, what happened?" Riku asked. I guess he does play the part of a father well.

"I was walking around until I saw a bird and chased it. But then when it stopped flying away I turned around and noticed a bunch of birds and they started pecking me and I ran away. To get away from them I climbed a tree, but they followed me up so I climbed down. When I was two feet from the ground, I jumped, but I didn't know that there was a rock on the ground and I hit it and screamed." She said crying with me and Riku hugging her.

"Shh, we'll take you to the hospital so that they can take a look at you okay?" she nodded.

* * *

**At the Hospital- Riku's POV**

We made it to the hospital with Soku still holding her arm. After she got taken away to be looked at, I was leaving to go outside when Sora grabbed my wrist gently.

"Where are you going Riku?"

"To call my parents. I'm supposed to be at their house for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted a dinner with me tonight for the first time in a year."

"Okay." He said as he let go of me. I made it outside and pulled my phone out and dialed the house phone number. It rang for two seconds then someone picked up.

**"Hello?"** My mother asked.

"Hey Mom."

**"Where are you Riku?"**

"I'm at the hospital."

**"Why?"** She asked getting worried.

"It's me and Sora's daughter, she probably broke her left arm. We're not sure yet."

**"Riku, listen to me good and clear we are coming down right now to see if that bad influence on you Sora was really pregnant and if that thing he had is really yours."** she snapped over the phone.

"She is mine Mom. She has a little bit of silver hair and she has an aquamarine eye." I said, but I was too late. Mom hung up on me. I walked inside to see Sora, Axel, Roxas, and a little boy huddled together. From what Axel's been telling me over the years, that must be their eight-year-old son Roxel. When Roxas saw me his eyes went mad with anger.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I'm here for my daughter Roxas."

"What happened? You have nothing else going good in your life so you thought about walking back into Sora's life only to leave him again?"

"I'm staying Roxas. I love my daughter just because I left you after a pregnancy scare and left Sora when he told me about that little girl doesn't mean I'm still a cold heartless guy." Roxas then shut is mouth and went back to his son.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Roxel?"

"Who's that?"

"Somebody that I used to know." **(Me: Reminding you of a** **certain song?)**

"Is he Soku's daddy?"

"Unfortunatly yes." Just then my parents showed up. This will be fun.

"Riku! Has this little trollop tricked you into believing that his little thing was yours?" Oh yea they approved of us being friends, when they found out I was gay they weren't happy and learned to accept my lifestyle, but when we started dating, not so much.

"Mom, I know she's mine. Do you wanna look at a baby picture I have of her?" She shook her head.

"No, that is not my grandchild. In fact me and your father are very mad that you talked with Sora again after you broke up with him." I looked over to my father who just had this face that said _'I'm proud of you for going back to your lover and your daughter'_, so he didn't say anything.

"Now now Laura, I think we should meet the little lady in question."

"But Charles-"

"No, we meet her then decide if we like her. I already have that feeling." Then a doctor came up to us.

"Okay, Soku broke her left arm and we had to put it in a cast. You guys can see her now." We walked inside and Soku just smiled at us as Roxel ran up to her.

"Soku are you okay?"

"I am now." She said hugging Roxel, then she looked up to my parents with curious eyes. Then looked to me, I can't lie. Great, now I know how Sora felt when he told her I was her father.

"They're your grandparents." Dad walked over to her then started talking.

"So, where do you go to school at Soku?"

"Believe it or not Destiny High."

"Destiny High? You must be a very smart girl."

"I am. I'm also fluent in French and Spanish."

"I'm fluent in French. Why don't you say something in French." It's a good break I can speak French too.

_"When I started high school last year it was kind of hard to fit in because I was there seven years ealy, but over time I fit in."_

_"Not easy for anyone advanced in academics, huh?"_

_"Not really." _They continued their conversation in that tounge until they decided to start speaking english.

"Wait, your telling me that Daddy accidentally dyed his hair purple?" What? He's telling her about the day I saw my aunt's purpe hair dye and got curious.

"Yes, that hair dye even went to his roots. I'm surprised you don't have and purple streaks somewhere in your silver hair." Then she started to laugh. Mom went over to her, this will end in disater I just know it.

"So? Your my granddaughter?"

"Yes, I'm your granddaughter because my daddy's your son and I'm half of him."

"Well answer these questions."

"Okay."

"If you are really my granddaughter, then do you have a birthmark on your back that's the first letter of your father's first name?"

"If you mean the 'R' on my back then yeah."

"Are you aware that your father left your mother before you were born?"

"Yeah, Mommy says it's because he didn't wanna raise me. But I think that he wants to get to know me now." She said smiling at me.

"You do know about your father leaving to go fight things in other worlds right?"

"I know. Mommy tells me all kinds of stories about their adventures and about how many times his friend Donald messes up and stuff. They're really entertaining."

"I'm going to go home. Riku, I'll see you later." Then my parents left. I looked over at my daughter wondering about those first eight years of her life I missed. I hope my parents liked her, I could tell Dad had an instant like when she made him laugh a little. That's the first time, since I was twelve, I've seen him laugh like that. We were allowed to take her home, which had to be decided between me and Sora since we don't live together.

"Soku," I started, "do you wanna spend the night with me?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Mommy." She said waving Sora goodbye. When we made it to my apartment she was immediatly taken with how it looked.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why were you on the outer island today?"

"On your first birthday, when I found out it was your birthday, I went to the island to think about what it'd be like if I had stayed with your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and we had to meet this way."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thanks sweetie, do you want anything to eat? You look like you want the taste of that hospital food out of your mouth."

"What do you have?"

"Let me see." I went over to a kitchen cupbord and took a look at what I had. Nothing. I looked over to the fridge, I had some food, but it was all rotten, just three day old Chinese food. Then, the last thing to look at is the freezer, crap. Noting frozen. I walked in the living room where she was and she looked at me with those really curious eyes.

"By the looks of everything in the kitchen I have nothing because I forgot to go food shopping today. That's something I'll do later, so I'm gonna order out. Do you like pizza?"

"What's in pizza?"

"You've never had pizza?"

"No, I can't eat or drink anything with dairy otherwise my tummy starts to hurt. Every birthday cake I've ever had needed to agree with my stomach."

"Oh, you're lactose intolerent, I had the same thing when I was your age."

"You did?"

"Mmm-hmm, I grew out of it by the time I was fourteen. Okay, since you can't eat a pizza, do you want Chinese food?"

"No thanks, I don't like the fact that it has MSG in it."

"Alright, how about we go to the grocery store and get some salmon so I can grill it?"

"Okay." When we made it to the grocery store I saw a face I didn't want to see.

"Riku! Is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Kairi." Kairi caught me grocery shopping. Crap.

"Well, who do we have here?" she asked looking at Soku.

"My daughter."

"Who's the mother? Wait, let me guess. Sora?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I was the first person to find out Sora was pregnant. So, finally come back from the store I see."

"Not now Kairi, you can yell at me later." I said walking away avoidng a fight with my friend. She just smiled at Soku and walked away. Ugh, just shoot me now!

After we FINALLY leave that God foresaken store we made it home. After we ate it was time for bed which was a problem. Where is she gonna sleep? Oh well, might as well let her sleep in my bed.

"Okay sweetie, time to go to sleep." I said looking at the clock.

"Fine, where am I sleeping?"

"Well, the couch is really uncomfy so I figure you just sleep in my room with me."

"Kay." As soon as we got her in something I got from a box that the person who lived here before me had she was trying to fall asleep which proved difficult as she kept turning over in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't sleep Daddy."

"Let's see if your old man can bore you to sleep. One time I tricked your mother into wearing a dress."

"Mommy wears dresses around the house, think about something else." He wears dresses around the house? Wow.

"I went to one of those two-year colleges."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't find it in myself to actually do four years. And because I was lazy."

"Mommy says you were a lazy person."

"But, I did have a good day."

"When was that?"

"When me and your mother got together at first." I remember that day because me and Sora were sitting on the paopu tree and he told me to close my eyes and he kissed me on my lips, then I started to kiss back. Best day of my life.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure. Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there were two guys that started out as best friends, but years later when they were sitting with each other near a tree when the first friend told the other one to close his eyes and when he did the one friend kissed him and he started to kiss back. A year later the other friend found out from something that he'd be a father and freaked out and was happy, but his parents gave him a choice. _'Stay with your lover and future child and we kill your child as soon as its born. Or you leave them.' _Scared for his daughter's safety, he went with the second choice. When the first friend went to tell the other friend about their soon to be born daughter, the other friend acted as if he didn't want to raise their daughter. As soon as he left he went up to his room crying knowing he lost his lover and his daughter. One day eight years later, on the daughter's eighth birthday the father went to the tree when he and his lover first kissed and he saw a little girl run up to him and talked to him for a bit, until he saw his old lover and realized that the little girl who ran up to him was his daughter. The lovers looked at each other again and recovered that spark they'd lost eight years earlier and the family lived happily ever after." I looked at Soku who looked a little bored.

"Is that a fictional paraphrasing about what happened when you found out Mommy was gonna have me?"

"Yes, did you like my ending?"

"I did, except you forgot the part when the daughter breaks her left arm."

"Hey, I don't like my storys ending with someone being injured."

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think me, you, and Mommy will have a happily ever after like the people on your story?" She said falling asleep.

"I don't know." I said as I fell asleep myself.

* * *

**The next morning-Sora's POV**

I'm driving to Riku's apartment thinking about how Soku enjoyed her night with him. Did he give her anything with milk? Did he give her something she doeesn't enjoy eating like Chinese food? Okay, made it to his apartment. Now what number did he say it was? 34? I got to the door and knocked, and had to wait a few seconds before someone opened the door in s scary mask and a meat cleaver and I swear on Leon's gunblade that my hair turned white before I fainted. When I came to Soku was hovering over me.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

"Yes. I had this terrible dream that someone in a super scary mask and a bloody meat cleaver answered the door."

"Oh. Me and Daddy were playing a game Mass Murderer. And I had the most fake blood on my fake cleaver." Oh crap. I remember Mass Murderer real well. I used to always wet myself when me, Riku, and Kairi played. He came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and two aspirin.

"You taught her how to play Mass Murderer?"

"Yeah."

"Riku you know that's a terrifying game for her. Why would you teach her that game?"

"What are you yelling at me for? She was gonna learn it sooner or later." He was right, one way or another she was gonna learn how to play Mass Murderer. After I downed the pills, we were sitting on the couch together when Riku said something.

"I'm thinking about moving."

"You are?" I asked, I swear that Soku's eyes just lit up.

"You could move in with me and Mommy!" Me and Riku looked at each other with confused faces and looked at Soku, then he smiled.

"I'll move in with you guys if your mother's okay with it."

"Of course I am." I smiled, I love my daughter and I want to see her smile and I think having her father with her will make up for the last eight years. Then there was a knock at the door. Riku went to answer and, at the dor was Riku's mom who came rushing in.

"Hello to you too Mom!" Riku said sarcasticly.

"What brings you here Laura?"

"I came to see if my son was serious about moving, but I got side tracked when I saw you and the thing that shouldn't be here sitting on the couch!" Riku then got mad when he saw that what his mother said made Soku burst out crying.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MOM! EVER SINCE YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE A GRANDMOTHER I'VE HEARD NOTHING BUT 'SORA AND THAT THING THIS' AND 'SORA AND THAT THING THAT'! FINE I GET THAT YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE I WENT TO A TWO-YEAR COLLEGE BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM THE PLACE MY DAUGHTER WAS GONNA KNOW AS HOME THE REST OF HER LIFE FOR TOO LONG! BUT I'LL TELL YOU THIS MOM, IF YOU WANNA KEEP ME IN YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR ATTIDTUE AND ACCEPT THE FACT SORA AND OUR DAUGHTER ARE IN MY LIFE NOW OR JUST NEVER TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE FOR ALL I CARE!" he yelled at his mother. "Oh, and I'm moving in with them." He said calmly.

"You can't be serious Riku!"

"I am. Here's something I wanted to give to Sora." Riku went to his room and came back with something.

"Sora, I know that we haven't been on good terms these past eight years, but not a day went by that I didn't think of you both. I love you and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life and I wanna die happy knowing I had the two greastest things that happened to my life by my side for the rest of it. So I ask you, Sora Hikari, to please be my husband. Will you marry me?" I didn't kow what to say because there were tears in my eyes, finally I nodded with my tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Yes Riku! Of course I'll marry you Riku!" I said hugging him, and we kissed which made Soku stop crying and his mother freeze in her place.

"Okay, I get it. I'll show myself out." She said leaving out the door. After we pulled out of it he slid the ring on my finger.

"That wasn't for show?" I asked.

"No, so are you still gonna marry me?"

"Of course." Then me, Riku, and Soku all had a family hug.

* * *

**Soku's POV - 1 year later**

_'What happened over the year?' _you ask? Well, I'll tell you what happened. My parents got married and we moved in together, Grandma Laura accepted me as her granddaughter, Axel and Roxas welcomed a daughter into their family and her name's Scarlett, and me, well I have a pair of twin sisters, Molly and Holly. My Dad even got tattoos to show how much he loved us. For me, Molly, and Holly was a tattoo that said _"__Soku, Molly, and Holly: Mommy and Daddy's Three Little Princesses"_ and for Mom, _"Sora and Riku forever"_. Life's perfect, you jst gotta make one little birthday wish that you mean.

* * *

**Me: Not bad for a re-written story, right? If you liked then leave a review or favorite. Bye :D**


End file.
